


Sketches about YM&YPM

by Peeeepper



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: studies and autonomies of my favourite characters, welcome to discuss with me!
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby & Jim Hacker, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker/Bernard Woolley, Jim Hacker & Bernard Woolley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Sketches about YM&YPM

<https://yoududeliangzi.lofter.com/post/1efd72ed_1cb453d33>


End file.
